


Happy Trail

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Trail worship, M/M, Riding, Sex, top! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has seen Harry naked about a million times. So seeing his boy today with his blue jean shorts on shouldn't have affected Louis that much, right? Except that Harry’s shorts are riding so low on his hips and Louis can see Harry’s happy trail going down, down, down until it disappears under his black Calvin Klein boxers that Louis’ just wants to lick it, all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Trail

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut one-shot, oops.

Louis has seen Harry naked about a million times. So seeing his boy today with his blue jean shorts on shouldn't have affected Louis that much, right? Except that Harry’s shorts are riding so low on his hips and Louis can see Harry’s happy trail going down, down, down until it disappears under his black Calvin Klein boxers that Louis’ just wants to lick it, all of it. And Louis knows what’s hiding under there and he can’t seem to keep his mind from going straight into the gutter. 

Harry is sitting on the hotel couch playing a video game, while he waits to go to the pool with the Teasdale’s and he looks so fucking innocent and he doesn't have any earthly clue what he’s doing to Louis. 

Louis sighs as he gets up from the bed and forces himself to go get ready because, the worst part of it all is there is nothing he can do about how fucking hot his boyfriend looks until later. Today he is being forced into leave any second to go out for his latest publicity stunt with Eleanor. Fucking hell, he thinks to himself as he tries to look presentable for today. He can see Harry lounging back on the couch in the bathroom mirror and he has to physically refrain himself from taking a few strides across the room and straddling Harry and riding him until the sun goes down. 

But he can’t. Not yet, anyway. 

So, he gets ready, gives Harry a quick kiss and out the door he goes before he does something that will cause him and Harry both to be in trouble. 

..

Louis has seen updates all day of Harry posing with fans. And he’s not jealous, he’s not. He loves their fans and they love Harry so he’s glad Harry took the time to take pictures with them. 

It’s just that he’s been half-hard all day because of Harry’s current state and he just can’t wait to lay him out on the bed and rub his fingers in Harry’s happy trail, and god he wants him right now. And in all those pictures you can practically see every hair leading down to exactly where Louis wants to be and the pictures all look so intimate to Louis. He can see every hair leading down to Harry’s dick and now he’s made matters worse because now he can’t get the visual of seeing Harry hard and having his mouth wrapped around him. And Louis should really stop thinking these things while he’s out with his “girlfriend” or people are going to get other ideas and yeah, no one wants that. Louis tries to think of everything he can to get his hard on as far down as he can until he can get inside his hotel room. It works for the most part and he gets through the rest of the day as okay as he can.  
When Louis bursts into his hotel room a few hours later, Harry’s sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone in the same clothes he’s seen in the pictures all day and have mercy, Louis’ been ready to have Harry all day and he’s already laying on the bed for him. 

Louis takes his shirt and jeans off and crawls on the bed towards Harry. 

“Hey Lou, have a good day?” Harry asks, not even looking up from his phone. 

“Harry,” Louis says, not bothering to answer Harry’s question. Harry looks up from his phone and see’s that Louis’ practically naked and his eyes are blown blue and Harry knows what that means so throws his phone on the side table. 

Louis straddles Harry’s hips and stares at him like he wants to eat him. Which, he does. 

Louis leans down and joins his lips with the boy he’s wanted to taste all day. Harry kisses back without any hesitation and then tongues are sliding against each other. Harry’s obviously been missing Louis too, because he’s nipping and biting at Louis’ lips like he’s had the same thing on his mind. 

Without even noticing what he was doing Louis has begun to grind down on Harry in figure eights and then Harry’s hard as a rock and Louis can’t concentrate on kissing anymore because he needs Harry’s hair in his mouth or he’s going to explode. 

Louis trails kisses down Harry’s neck and jawline and sucks a few love bites on his neck until he reaches the top of the butterfly tattoo and spends a few seconds worshipping that with his tongue until he gets to his favorite part of Harry’s body, his happy trail. It’s Louis’ happy place and he stops for a second to admire it. He gets a wicked grin on his face and then he sticks his tongue out and licks a line from the bottom of Harry’s belly button down to where Harry’s pubic hair disappears into his boxers and now Louis’ hard as a rock .

Louis can feel Harry’s starting to squirm as he licks and sucks at his happy trail. He flattens his tongue against it and then brings his fingers down to pad all the way down the line that he started with his tongue. 

When Louis’ fingers reach the top of Harry’s boxers he pulls them off and goes back to straddling Harry and holding onto where Harry’s hips cut into a deep v-line and holds on as tightly as he can, he knows Harry’s already rummaged around in the drawer for lube and when he looks up again after he’s finished drawing lines through the hair on Harry’s stomach, Harry has his fingers coated and is waiting for Louis to take off his boxers. 

Louis shucks off his own boxes and throws them behind him and sits up on Harry’s stomach until he feels Harry’s fingers reach under his bum and begin circling his rim and then he feels fingers at his entrance. Harry has two fingers in before Louis can take a breath. 

“God, babe, wanted this all day,” Louis breathily speaks, as Harry continues opening Louis up. 

“You saw all the fan pictures, didn't you?” Harry asks, with a smirk at the end like he knows something Louis doesn't. 

“You dick, you did that on purpose. You knew I would be out with her today and you made your jeans that low so I could see all your hair on display for the whole world and come back begging, didn't you? Louis questions, with a moan on the end because Harry’s hit Louis prostate and he needs to be on Harry’s cock right now or he’s going to come too soon. 

Harry only replies with a wink as he removes his fingers from Louis’ hole and Louis puts his hands on Harry’s stomach and picks his bum up to slowly move it onto Harry’s dick that’s already leaking pre-cum. 

They haven’t used protection since they've been together for three years and neither one of them has slept with anyone else in that time span and Louis especially wants to feel all of Harry tonight. 

Louis has almost gone down enough for his bum to be nestled onto Harry’s hips and he pads his thumbs across the hair right above Harry’s cock. He rubs his fingers up and down the hair and then he begins to move his hips and that gets a moan from Harry and himself. 

After a few seconds of that Louis can’t take it anymore. He’s waited all day for this and Harry’s head is thrown back against the pillows, and he’s gripping Louis thighs like if he let’s go Louis will stop, and Louis feels like he’s on fire.

He bites his bottom lip right before he begins snapping his hips up and down and he can already feel his stomach muscles already beginning to tighten in that familiar way. 

“Fuck, Lou, faster,” Harry says, grabbing onto Louis' hips. Louis moves his hands down to his own dick and begins to jerk himself in time with Harry as Harry’s moves Louis up and down on his cock. 

“Your happy trail should be illegal, Styles,” Louis manages to get out before Harry has snapped his hips up into Louis and Louis can tell Harry’s about to come because he’s focusing really hard on hitting the one spot that makes Louis come hard. Louis rubs a finger down Harry’s hair one last time before Harry’s coming and yelling out one last time. 

And with a few more jerks of his hand Louis comes soon after and he lays on Harry’s stomach for a minute before he pulls himself off and gets a tissue to wipe them both down. 

Harry’s eyes have already gone droopy, like he could fall asleep any minute and Louis loves this part that’s about to come right after they've had sex. Harry’s more cuddly than usual and he wraps his arms around Louis waist and pulls him into spoon. 

“Love you,” Harry says, tightening his hands around Louis waist. 

“Love you too,” Louis replies placing his own hands over Harry’s. 

“Even more than my happy trail?” Harry asks with a laugh. 

“Jury’s still out on that one, babe,” Louis replies snuggling back into him. Harry lets out another laugh and then Louis can tell he fallen asleep, because his breathing's evened out.

Louis loves Harry more than he’s ever loved anyone and he feels like this love between them is a once in a lifetime sort of deal.

But, if he thinks about Harry’s happy trail a little more over the next few days than he does about the sappy stuff of his once in a lifetime love, no one has to know but him. 

…

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, or if you just want to have a nice chat ... flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
